


We Still Have Time

by msmadeline_clancy



Series: Maddie and Chimney goodness [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Pregnancy, Romance, post-season 3, steaminess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy
Summary: Howie cannot and will not keep his hands off his gorgeous and pregnant girlfriend when he finds her in the kitchen one day. Steaminess for Madney full-speed ahead!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie and Chimney goodness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339648
Kudos: 1





	We Still Have Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: Just a little Maddie and Chimney goodness to get you all through the drought until season four and hopefully help during quarantine :) Stay safe and enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The best thing about being with Maddie Buckley was that without even trying she could blow him away with her beauty.

Like in this very moment as Howie stood in the threshold of the kitchen watching her. Maddie was lost in her own world as she moved about the kitchen. Half-humming and half-singing to herself as she worked on making herself a sandwich.

He eagerly took the time to drink in every aspect of her. The long dark waves of her hair spilled over one shoulder, still curling from her late morning shower. Her warm tanned skin glowed in the sunlight that poured through the windows of the living room.

She'd dressed simply in a pair of black leggings and a red short-sleeved dress but the fabric hugged and clung to her curves in a way that made Howie ache for her.

His eyes traced along with the swing of her hips as her body swayed to the music she sang to herself. The shape of her full breasts, the curve of her ass, but what truly drew him in was the small bump on her stomach where Maddie carried their baby.

Howie simply didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look more beautiful than his girlfriend.

Eventually, Maddie caught him gazing at her. A slight jump went through her body in surprise but she soon playfully scowled at him.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded even though her eyes were bright with amusement. "What are you doing lurking around in the shadows like that?"

"Can't help it," he shrugged his shoulders with a dreamy smile. "You are too beautiful to be with a guy like me, you know?"

Maddie rolled her eyes but he could tell she was pleased.

He walked into the kitchen making his way to her. She had already turned back to preparing lunch not that it would stop him from getting as close to her as possible.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands immediately going to caress the swell of her stomach. Ever since she had 'popped' a few weeks ago he took every opportunity to rest his hands over where their baby was.

At night when they slept together, now officially in a new three-bedroom house they'd bought to raise their child in together, Howie had taken to curling his body around hers. He would cocoon Maddie with his body heat, his hand resting protectively on her stomach as they slept.

Once he'd hit forty he honestly never thought he'd have children with the perfect woman, but now he'd found her.

Maddie was it for him. And at times he would sigh with relief as his hands made contact with the smooth skin of her stomach.

Sometimes he felt like it was a dream.

One he was scared he would wake up from and find out that he'd never really woken up after that rebar went through his skull. That it was all just some crazy, long-winded coma patient dream.

Maddie placed her hands over the top of his and smiled softly where he nuzzled his face into the bare skin of her neck to breathe in the sweetness of her citrus and honey soap.

"You've become more clingy lately," she hummed while her thumb stroked the back of his hand. "And you won't let me finish making lunch."

"This is more important," he murmured against her skin and pulling her even closer to him as if hoping to absorb her into him.

"You're being ridiculous, Chim," she started to laugh.

Then in a blink of an eye, Howie moved them to the kitchen island. Maddie found herself hoisted up and perched on the marble counter ledge. He was standing between her spread legs, his hands gripping the tops of her thighs, and his lips skimming along her jawline.

She let out a soft moan when his lips finally met hers in a soft kiss. His fingers moved to stroke the sensitive part of her inner thighs and sent shocks of electricity through her body.

Her hands reached up to run through his hair silently demanding that he kiss her harder, deeper. Her boyfriend was only happy to oblige her.

Howie's tongue slipping past her lips to fully taste her. His hands moving to slip under the material of her shirt to stroke her skin leaving a trail of fire from her rib cage to the small of her back. But it didn't take long for that to not be enough for him.

His hands were quick to pull the material of her shirt up and over her head leaving her completely bare to him.

For the sake of comfort on the weekend, Maddie had forgone her usual bra, but Howie half wondered if it also wasn't a subtle seduction on her part.

He took a moment to look at the beautiful woman in front of him and he lifted a hand up to tenderly cup one of her breasts, his thumb brushing along the sensitive peak. She let out the sweetest gasp in response, her back arching ever so slightly.

Part of him wanted to push it further by tugging and biting the sensitive skin of her breasts as he'd used to, but he held back. Ever since the pregnancy her breasts had become tender and aching with pain. The changes going through her body both concerned and fascinated him.

"We better enjoy this while we can," she whispered softly in his ear while her nails dragged deliciously across his scalp.

Having lost himself in tasting the soft skin of her neck, he pulled away in confusion at her words. "What do you mean?" He asked a little dazed.

"Before I become too fat for you to be interested," she lightly drew her hands down his chest causing him to shudder under her touch.

"Maddie, no," he breathed out her name with a shake of his head. "I don't think me not wanting you could ever be possible. Especially with our child growing right here… you look so sexy."

To emphasize his point Howie's hands moved down to run over the swell of her stomach. He couldn't help the look of wonder that crossed his face while doing so.

Months had passed since Maddie told him she was pregnant but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it sometimes. The fact that he got to make a baby, a real live person, with the woman he loved most almost seemed too good to be true.

He knew she was starting to feel self-conscious the further she moved into her pregnancy. There had been too many conversations already about how she had started to have dreams about Doug again.

After everything she'd gone through to move on from that sick man, he still haunted her again with old flaming words that he'd said about if she'd gotten pregnant.

It didn't help that her clothes didn't fit the same way anymore. Her ankles started to swell forcing her to abandon her favorite high heels she usually wore to the Dispatch center. She'd taken to getting sick from the moment she woke up right to the end of the day.

Howie hated she had to go through the necessary struggles but one struggle he didn't want Maddie to carry was thinking he could ever be turned off by her.

"You're the most beautiful woman alive, Maddie Buckley," he curved his body down to press kisses to her body, stopping over her pregnant belly. "You don't even know what it does to me when I see you like this, pregnant with my child."

"You are such a sap, Howard Han," Maddie's hands directed him back up so she could press her lips to his in a heated kiss. "Will you still want me the same when I'm so big my stomach will be the size of a watermelon?"

"Even more so, Maddie," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively causing her to giggle. "I love you."

Making her smile was almost as good as making her moan with pleasure, and the one she wore then on her face was everything. "I know, and I am content with how good you make me feel every single day."

"That's a new one," he said, in between kisses.

"I've been working on it all week," she teased.

He nodded, but still, there had to be a way to make her understand how much he felt for her. "We still have time," he told her then, cupping her cheek. "We have all the time in the world."

After that the two stopped talking. Their focus completely on getting rid of each other's clothing. Maddie impatiently pulling Howie's shirt off while he took the time to peel her underwear and leggings slowly down her hips and legs.

Soon they were completely naked, their bare skin pressed together. Neither wanting an inch of space between them.

He made love to her right there on the kitchen counter. The whole world seemed to come to a standstill as they were lost in each other exploring the body of the one they cared most about.

Afterward, they both collapsed into each other. Their heated skin pressed together and their warm breath intermingling as they kissed again. He was still heavy and inside her, but didn't want to break their moment yet.

Even if they did have all the time in the world Howie was determined to savor every minute he had with Maddie.


End file.
